My Lovely Wife
by StarSky3095
Summary: Luhan seorang sekertaris nakal yang senang menggoda atasannya yang tampan, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana cara Sehun menangani kenakalan yang Luhan lakukan ? HUNHAN/GS/NC


**-My Lovely Wife-**

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Gendre : Genderswitch, Romance, Smutt.

Rating : M (NC)

Length : Oneshoot/Chapter

Warning : No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : Luhan sekertaris nakal yang suka menggoda atasannya yang tampan, Oh Sehun. Akan seperti apa kisah mereka ?

 **-My Lovely Wife-**

 _Yeoja_ manis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan gaya yang anggun, kulit seputih susu miliknya terekspose secara terang-terangan karena _yeoja_ manis itu mengenakan rok mini serta kemeja tipis yang di biarkan kedua kancing teratasnya terbuka sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Tiba di depan _lift_ , _yeoja_ manis itu berhenti dan sedikit membungkukan badannya di belakang seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi tegap.

" _Anyeonghaseo_ _sajangnim_.." Sapa _yeoja_ manis itu pada _namja_ di depannya.

 _Namja_ yang di maksud tidak membalas sapaan bawahannya itu bahkan untuk sekedar berbalik.

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka, _namja_ itu segera masuk kedalam lift lalu berbalik dan sedikit melirik _yeoja_ manis yang tengah tersenyum padanya seraya membungkukan tubuhnya sehingga semakin memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. _Namja_ yang bisa dikatakan tampan —sangat tampan itu hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada tombol lift di sampingnya.

" Kau ingin terus berada disana ?" Suara bass _namja_ tampan itu terdengar.

 _Namja_ tampan itu melirik sekilas yeoja manis bermata rusa itu. _Yeoja_ manis itu segera masuk kedalam lift dan menempatkan dirinya di belakang atasannya. Di dalam lift terasa hening karena tak ada yang membuka suara, hingga akhirnya lift berhenti di lantai 5 dan pintu lift langsung terbuka.

 _Namja_ tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kemudian berujar. " Kau, langsung keruanganku sekarang "

" Ye, _sajangnim_ " _Yeoja_ manis itu menjawab dengan semangat.

 _Yeoja_ manis dengan kartu karyawan yang tergantung di leher jenjangnya itu segera mengikuti atasannya itu hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu berwarna coklat bertuliskan Oh Sehun - Direktur.

 _Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu langsung masuk keruangannya, namun tidak dengan _yeoja_ manis itu, dia justru masih terdiam di depan pintu. _Yeoja_ berparas cantik serta manis itu merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang di kuncir kuda dan juga kemeja yang dibiarkannya dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, kemudian menyeringai aneh. Sebelum membuka pintu, _yeoja_ manis itu kembali membenarkan letak kartu karyawan miliknya yang bertuliskan nama Xi Luhan.

" _Perfect_.." Gumam _yeoja_ bernama Luhan itu sebelum membuka pintu.

Begitu Luhan masuk ke ruangan direktur muda itu, dia langsung di suguhkan kesan klasik yang mewah sekaligus maskulin namun masih terlihat nyaman hingga membuatnya sedikit berdecak kagum akan selera atasannya itu. Dengan perlahan Luhan berjalan mendekati meja kerja Sehun, Sehun sendiri kini telah menyibukan diri dengan berkas-berkas yang tengah di bacanya tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang menjabat sebagai sekertarisnya itu.

" Aku yakin kau tahu alasanku kenapa memanggilmu ?" Sehun membuka suara.

Luhan menampilkan wajah polosnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Sayangnya aku tak tahu _sajangnim_ ".

Sehun sedikit melirik Luhan dari atas hingga bawah kemudian kembali beralih pada pekerjaannya. " Kau pikir sekarang kau dimana, pesta ? untuk apa menggunakan kemeja tipis yang membiarkan dua kancing atasnya terbuka dan rok mini ? ini kantor nona Oh.. " Ujar Sehun tajam.

" Ini kantor, dan aku tahu hal itu _sajangnim_. Tapi apa salahnya aku berpakaian seperti ini ?" Sahut Luhan santai.

" Setidaknya aku tidak telanjang bukan ?" Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam. " Oh Luhan.." Geram Sehun.

" Apa anda tergoda olehku ?" Luhan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sehun sehingga memperlihatkan bagian dada putihnya yang tertutupi bra merah berenda.

" Anda bisa memakaiku sekarang " Luhan menggoda atasannya itu.

Sehun mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya menahan marah.

" Oh Luhan.. Keluarlah.." Sehun mulai bisa sedikit meredakan amarahnya dan mencoba untuk mengalas menghadapi bawahannya ini.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, dia ditolak ? Oh, tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya.

" _Sajangnim_ , asal anda tahu margaku bukan Oh tapi Xi.. Tapi.." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian menatap Sehun.

" Kecuali anda mau menceraikan dulu istri anda, kemudian memilihku " Lanjutnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. " Keluarlah.. ".

Final.. Sehun benar-benar memilih menyerah pada sekertarisnya itu. Luhan mendengus kesal, kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhi meja atasannya itu.

" Nona Xi.." Sehun memanggil sekertarisnya itu.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap atasan tampannya dengan penuh harap.

" Ye _sajangnim_ " Luhan tersenyum dalam hati.

" Kancingkan kembali kemejamu, kemudian pakailah _blazer_ kerjamu.." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

Pupus sudah harapan Luhan, dia kembali mendengus kesal seraya mengancingkan kemejanya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan atasannya itu dengan jengkel. Tanpa Luhan sadari atasannya itu kini tengah menghela nafasnya lega seraya mengelus dadanya.

" Selamat.. Selamat.." Gumamnya.

 **\- My Lovely Wife -**

Jam kerja usai beberapa menit yang lalu, Luhan sedang membereskan mejanya ketika telepon kantor berbunyi di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit kesal karena tahu siapa yang menghubunginya Luhan mengangkat telepon itu.

" Ye _sajangnim_ ?" Sahut Luhan malas.

" Keruanganku sekarang ! Tanpa alasan.. " Dan telepon pun langsun ditutup.

Luhan sedikit kasar meletakan gagang telepon yang tak bersalah itu. " Orang itu seenaknya sendiri.." Gerutu Luhan seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

Luhan pun akhirnya menuju ruangan atasannya yang baru saja menghubunginya itu. " Kau orang paling menyebalkan " Gerutu Luhan lagi.

Luhan memasuki ruangan atasannya itu setelah mengetuk pintu. Namun ternyata disana tak ada siapa-siapa, suasananya sungguh hening tak terdengar suara apapun.

" Orang itu ingin mengerjaiku ya ?" Ujar Luhan kesal.

CKLEK..

Pintu di belakang Luhan tertutup dan langsung terkunci. Luhan yang kaget langsung membalikan tubuhnya, dan ternyata di hadapan Luhan kini sudah berdiri Sehun dengan tatapan anehnya.

" Kenapa anda menguncinya ?" Tanya Luhan dengan dingin.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya, ternyata sekertarisnya ini menarik juga. " Hanya ingin memberikanmu hukuman " Sahut Sehun sambil menarik Luhan dada bidangnya.

" Aku marah dan aku tak mau bicara pada anda " Ujar Luhan ketus.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. " _Jinjjayo_ ?".

" Tentu saja. " Sahut Luhan tanpa sadar.

" Hey, aku tak mau bicara pada anda. " Lanjut Luhan setelah sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumannya. " Baiklah, _kajja_ kita lihat ? " Tantang Sehun.

Sehun mengelus pipi putih Luhan kemudian beralih menarik dagu Luhan agar dia  
lebih leluasa melihat wajah manis sekertarisnya itu.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, kini Sehun sudah melumat bibirnya dengan cukup kasar dan terburu-buru.

" Mmphh.." Lenguh Luhan begitu Sehun menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Lama kelamaan Luhan mulai menikmati ciuman Sehun dan mulai membalasnya. Luhan membiarkan Sehun mengeksploitasi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya, bahkan kini Luhan tanpa sadar mengcengkram jas kerja Sehun di bagian dada dengan kuat. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri yang mendapatkan sinyal positif mulai melepaskan _blazer_ yang Luhan gunakan dan mencampakannya begitu saja di lantai.

" Mmpphh.. _Shajanghh_.. Eunghh.." Lenguh Luhan lagi begitu Sehun mengalihkan ciumannya pada pelipis dan pipinya. Tangan Sehun mulai nakal dan turun kebagian belakang tubuh Luhan untuk meremas pantat Luhan dengan cukup kasar.

" Asshh.. _Sajangnim_.. Hh..".

" Bagaimana kau menikmati hukumanmu nona Oh ?" Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan sambil menjilatnya sekilas.

" Ahnn.. _Nee_ hh.." Desah Luhan.

Sehun kini menatap wajah merona dengan mata sayu milik Luhan.

" Horny eoh ?" Sehun mengulum senyumnya.

Sehun mendorong Luhan untuk berjalan ke belakang hingga Luhan terpojok antara meja kerja Sehun dan Sehun sendiri. Sehun kembali mencumbu Luhan dengan intens sebelum mengalihkan cumbuannya pada leher putih jenjang milik Luhan.

" Kau sudah membuatku menggila nona Oh, sekarang terima hukumanmu.." Sehun menyeringai sambil meremas payudara Luhan dengan cukup keras.

" Akh.. _Appo_.." Seru Luhan.

Tangan Sehun pun semakin nakal dengan mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja yang Luhan gunakan. Luhan sendiri hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayunya, tubuhnya ingin dipuaskan saat ini juga dan Sehun melakukannya.

" Anhh.. _Chagiya_ hh.. Akh.. Ssshh.." Desah Luhan lagi begitu Sehun meremas payudara di balik bra merahnya itu, setelah kembali mencampakan kemeja Luhan seperti sebelumnya dia mencampakan _blazer_ nya.

" Aahhh.. _Chagi_ hh.. Stoo.. pphh.." Ujar Luhan disela desaahannya.

Sehun menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Luhan. " _Waeyo_ ?"

" Kau curang.. kau sudah hampir menelanjangiku sedangkan kau sendiri ?" Gerutu Luhan sedikit kesal.

Sehun hanya tersenyum." Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang kau mau nona Oh.." Sahut Sehun.

Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa melepaskan jas kerja Sehun, kemudian dasi yang tergantung rapi di leher Sehun yang kini dilemparnya entah kemana, dilanjutkan dengan Luhan yang membuka kancing kemeja yang Sehun gunakan hingga mulai memperlihatkan dada putih dan berotot milik direktur muda itu, dan terakhir Luhan melepaskan ikat pinggangnya kemudian menurunkan _zipper_ celana kerja Sehun.

" _Stop it_.." Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak melepaskan kaitan celananya.

" Kau tak berniat menelanjangiku sekarang bukan ?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

Luhan merengut kesal kemudian tersenyum aneh, kemudian Luhan akhirnya memilih duduk di atas meja kerja Sehun.

" Oh ya ? Apa bukan anda yang berniat menelanjangiku _sajangnim_ ?" Balas Luhan seraya memainkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibir _sexy_ nya yang kemudian turun ke leher jenjangnya hingga akhirnya berhenti di antara belahan dadanya.

" Kau menggodaku nona Oh, dan itu sebuah kesalahan" Seringai Sehun menakutkan.

Sehun mendekati Luhan kemudian mengecup hidungnya sekilas sebelum beralih pada dada putih Luhan. Sehun mengecup dada Luhan berulang kali, bahkan beberapa meninggalkan tanda kemerahan karena Sehun menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat. Luhan menggelinjang nikmat sekaligus geli.

" Akh.. _Chagi_ hh.. Akh.. Hentt.. Oh.. Tikanhh.." Desah Luhan keras.

Sehun sepertinya belum puas, dia mengeluarkan kedua payudara Luhan dari _cup_ bra-nya seraya meremasnya lembut sebelum menyesap _nipple_ kanan Luhan yang telah menegang dan meremas serta memilin payudara Luhan yang satunya.

" Ughh.. Oh.. Oh..".

" Hmmptt.. Ck.. Emm.." Sehun menghisap kuat _nipple_ Luhan.

" Ahh.. Sehun.. Ssshh.." Luhan meremas rambut Sehun melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Tangan Sehun pun akhirnya turun di antara selangkangan Luhan dan menyusup masuk ke balik roknya.

" Akh.." Pekik Luhan, Sehun sedikit meremas bagian paha dalamnya.

" Emm.. Ck.. Mmm" Sehun masih menyesap _nipple_ Luhan tanpa berhenti memainkan tangannya di selangkangan Luhan yang sudah basah.

Bibir Sehun menelusuri bagian dada dan perut Luhan sebelum berhenti di depan selangkangannya. Luhan sendiri sengaja membuka lebar kedua kakinya begitu tangan Sehun mulai menaikan rok mininya kemudian menurunkan _g-string_ yang digunakannya hingga lepas dari kakinya.

" Akh.. Aku selalu menyukainya.." Ucap Sehun sebelum menciumi Mrs. V Luhan yang sudah memerah.

" Oughh.. Sehuno.. Gelihh.. Ssshh.." Luhan berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari Mrs. V-nya namun Sehun justru menarik kuat kedua paha Luhan agar menghimpitnya.

" Akh.. Sehun.. A-kuhh.. A-akuhh.. Keluar.. Ssshh.." Luhan berteriak keras begitu klimaksnya datang.

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari selangkangan Luhan kemudian dengan kedua tangannya Sehun membuka lebar-lebar lubang Mrs. V Luhan hingga cairan putih kental itu keluar dari sana.

Sehun berdiri dan melihat pemandangan yang menarik. " Ohh.. Aku menikmatinya, tapi ini belum selesai " Ujar Sehun seraya menatap Luhan yang masih  
terengah-engah pasca klimaksnya.

" Aku lelah.." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Sehun mulai melepaskan celana beserta dalaman yang digunakannya dan membebaskan juniornya yang menegang sejak tadi. Luhan yang masih duduk di pinggiran meja menatap Sehun sekilas kemudian memejamkan matanya. Sehun sendiri sedikit melebarkan kaki Luhan kemudian menekuknya, dengan perlahan Sehun mulai memasukan juniornya dalam Mrs. V Luhan.

" Enghh.." Lenguh Luhan pelan saat junior Sehun memasuki Mrs. V-nya.

Junior Sehun yang bisa dikatakan berukuran di atas rata-rata itu masuk perlahan dalam Mrs. V Luhan hingga terbenam seluruhnya dalam lubang hangat itu.

" Asshh.." Seru Sehun nikmat.

Luhan sedikit menyerngitkan keningnya saat Sehun melingkarkan kaki kanannya pada pinggang Sehun sendiri, dan membiarkan juniornya terbenam semakin dalam.

" Ahh.. Eunghh.." Lenguh Luhan keras ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya.

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan menghimpit rak buku di samping kiri meja kerjanya. Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya meremas bahu Sehun pelan ketika kaki kirinya yang masih menggunakan hak tinggi menyentuh lantai.

" Bergeraklah.." Pinta Luhan.

Sehun mengabulkan permintaan Luhan dengan menarik juniornya kemudian kembali menghentakannya ke dalam Mrs. V Luhan dengan keras.

" Akhh.. Akhh.. " Desah Luhan seraya mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sehun.

" Ouhh.. Yeahh.. " Sahut Sehun.

Sehun terus menghentakan juniornya semakin dalam pada titik yang sama, dimana itu yang membuat Luhan semakin mendesah kuat.

" Akhh.. " Desah Luhan semakin keras.

" Ouhh.. Kau ketat sekali nona Oh.. Hhh.." Sehun tak kalah keras mendesah.

Tangan kanan Sehun yang menganggur mulai melepaskan kaitan bra Luhan kemudian melemparnya jauh setelah itu menarik punggung penuh peluh Luhan hingga dada keduanya menempel, sedangkan tangan kiri Sehun menyangga paha kanan Luhan agar kakinya tidak turun.

" Oughh.. Cepatt.. Sshh.. Cepat Sehun.. Ham.. Hahh.. Pir.. Sampai.." Desak Luhan tak  
sabar.

" Akhh.. Akuhh.. Juga.. Ahh.." Seru Sehun keras.

Sehun menaikan tempo hentakannya, seraya semakin kuat menyangga paha kanan Luhan.

" Sehun.. Sehun.. Ohh.." Panggil Luhan.

" Yeah.. _Chagi._. Ouhh.. Shit ini nikmat sekali.. Ssh..".

Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dengan tangannya kemudian mencumbu bibir Sehun kasar. Sehun pun hanya menikmati cumbuan bibir Luhan sambil sesekali membalasnya.

" Akh.." Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya seraya meremas rambut belakang Sehun.

" Lepaskan.. Keluarkan.. Sekarang Sehun.." Ujar Luhan saat merasa junior Sehun dalam Mrs. V-nya berkedut.

" _Waeyo_ ? " Tanya Sehun heran tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

" Akh.. _Please_ keluarkan Sehun.. Hhnn.. Ini masa suburku.. Oughh.." Sahut Luhan di tengah desahannya.

" Lalu ?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

" AKU BELUM SIAP HAMIL _BABO_.." Teriak Luhan dengan kesal.

Sehun hanya menatap wajah memerah Luhan datar. " Tapi aku ingin punya _baby_ sekarang.. Ini kesempatan yang tak boleh disia-siakan.." Balas Sehun dengan santainya.

Sehun kembali mengangkat Luhan, membawanya, kemudian membaringkannya di atas meja kerjanya.

" Ohh.. _Shit_ Sehun.. Apahh.. Yang kau lakukan ?" Teriak Luhan begitu Sehun menaikan kedua kakinya keatas pundak direktur muda itu kemudian semakin menggila menghentakan juniornya kedalam Mrs. V Luhan.

" Tentu saja membuat _baby_ dengan _anae_ manis tapi nakalku ini.. Ouhh..".

" Kau memperkosaku _babo_.. Ini pemaksaan." teriak Luhan tak terima seraya berontak.

" Hey.. Anggap saja ini hukumanmu _Chagi_ , memberikanku seorang _baby_ atau mungkin dua, bisa juga tiga, jika kau mampu bisa empat mungkin.." Sehun menahan kuat kedua kaki Luhan yang tak bisa diam.

" Akhh.. H-hentikan.. Kau mengerikan.. Hh.." Luhan semakin frustasi saat mendekati klimaksnya.

Sehun terkekeh dan semakin membenamkan juniornya saat hasratnya tak bisa ditahan lagi.

" Akhh.. Luhan, Aku Sampai.." Seru Sehun saat klimaks melandanya dan junior Sehun menembakan berjuta-juta benihnya dalam rahim Luhan.

" YA.. _BABO_ , KUBILANG KELUARKAN DI LUAR.. ARRGHH.." Luhan memaki Sehun bersamaan dengan klimaks keduanya.

Sehun masih memejamkan matanya menikmati pasca klimaks, tanpa mau repot-repot mendengarkan makian kasar Luhan. Luhan melepaskan persatuan tubuh mereka dengan sedikit kasar dan mulai memukul-mukul dada Sehun.

" Kau _babo_.. Hiks.. Aku membencimu.." Isak Luhan keras.

Sehun tak bicara apapun namun dia berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan memeluknya. " Tenanglah, kau tahu aku akan bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula ini sudah tahun kedua kita menikah apa kau tak ingin segera menimang _baby_ manis yang mirip denganmu ?" Sehun menjelaskan.

Luhan tak bicara apapun namun dia masih terisak.

" Hey.. Dengarkan aku, kita akan melewatkannya bersama-sama tak perlu takut aku akan selalu ada untukmu.". Luhan menatap Sehun tak yakin.

" J _injja_ ?" Tanyanya.

" _Ne, saranghae_ Oh Luhan." Sahut Sehun lugas seraya mengecup kening Luhan.

" _Nado saranghae_ Oh Sehun.." Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun.

Luhan sedikit terdiam saat tahu bahwa mereka masih dalam keaadaan _naked_. " Ya.. _Pervert_ , pakai bajumu.." Seru Luhan seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Hahaha.." Sehun tertawa.

" _Anae_ ku malu eoh ? padahal kau sudah sering melihat tubuh _sexy nampyeon_ tampanmu ini." Goda Sehun pada Luhan.

" Yaa.. Siapa bilang kau itu _sex_.. _xy_ ?" Luhan tertegun begitu melihat Sehun yang tengah menatapnya nakal.

" Pakai bajumu _babo_.." Teriak Luhan malu.

" Tak berniat melanjutkan ke ronde kedua nona Oh ?" Goda Sehun lagi.

" _Aniyo_.." Teriak Luhan lagi sambil turun dari meja kerja Sehun kemudian mengambil kemeja Sehun dan mulai memakainya. Sehun pun melakukan hal serupa hanya saja Sehun mengambil celana kerjanya dan memakainya.

" Hah.. Aku mau pulang setelah ini " Luhan mendesah seraya mengancingkan kemeja yang di pakainya.

Sehun yang sudah selesai memakai celananya, membantu Luhan mengancingkan kemejanya. " Buatkan aku sup rumput laut ne ? Aku ingin masakan buatanmu " Pinta Sehun pada Luhan.

" Baiklah, tapi, bantu aku dulu mencari braku, memangnya kau melemparnya kemana ? Tak mungkinkan aku pulang seperti ini ? " Luhan memperhatikan penampilannya yang memakai kemeja Sehun yang kebesaran.

Luhan terlihat _sexy_ dengan kemeja Sehun yang kebesaran yang bahkan tak bisa menutupi paha putihnya, bahkan rok mini yang tak sempat di lepas itu pun tertutupi oleh panjangnya kemeja Sehun.

" Kau terlihat.. err _.. sexy_ " Ucap Sehun.

Luhan mendelikan matanya kesal. " Kau ingin melihat _namja_ - _namja_ _pervert_ lain melihat _anae_ mu ini dengan pandangan nakal sepertimu ?" Tanya Luhan sambil memakai _g-string_ nya.

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Aniyo_." Serunya.

" Kau tadi lemparkan kemana hah ? bagaimana kalau ada OB yang menemukannya saat membersihkan ruanganmu ?" Tanya Luhan kalut.

" Nona Oh tenanglah, itu hanya sebuah bra." Sahut Sehun.

" Hanya sebuah bra ? bagaimana jika ada yang tahu jika kita bercinta disini ? mau di taruh dimana mukamu ?" Luhan meninggikan nada suaranya.

" Baiklah, akan aku cari." Sahut Sehun mengalah.

 _Anae_ cantiknya itu terlalu berlebihan, padahal itu hanya sebuah bra, sebuah BRA. Akhirnya setelah agak lama bra merah berenda itu Sehun temukan di belakang sofa yang berada di samping meja kerjanya.

" Apa kau akan memakainya ? " Tanya Sehun seraya  
memberikan bra itu pada Luhan.

" _Aniyo_." Jawab Luhan.

" Lagi pula kita akan pulangkan ?" Lanjut Luhan yang kini tengah melipat kemejanya.

" Hey, apa kau tahu kau begitu menggoda nona Oh ? Kau membiarkan _namja_ lain selain _nampyeon_ mu melihat dada putihmu yang penuh kissmark dengan membiarkan kedua kancing atasmu terbuka.." Ujar Sehun sambil memperhatikan Luhan.

" Lalu apa-apaan itu ? kedua nipplemu tercetak jelas dari balik kemejaku." Ucap Sehun frontal.

" Yaa.. _Pervert_ , tak bisakah kau tak usah berkata sefrontal itu ?" Luhan berteriak seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Aku bisa menggunakan _blazer_ ku, dan kau sendiri ?" Luhan menunjuk Sehun. " Mau sampai kapan kau _topless_ seperti itu ? Pakailah bajumu." lanjutnya.

" Kau sendiri yang memakai bajuku." Balas Sehun.

" Kau kan ada baju ganti _babo_.." Ucap Luhan kesal.

Sehun akhirnya hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke rak buku di samping kiri yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah mereka tadi. " Ne, aku tahu tapi tak bisakah kau berhenti mengataiku _babo_ ?" Sehun membuka sebuah laci dan mengambil kemeja yang terlipat rapi kemudian memakainya.

" Setelah kau menghilangkan pikiran _pervert_ mu.." Sahut Luhan.

" _Mwo_ ? Hey.. Kau sendiri yang menggodaku tadi pagi maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghukummu." Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan sambil mengancingkan kemeja yang dipakainya.

" Tadi kau memperkosaku." Balas Luhan.

" Tapi kau menikmatinya nona Oh." Sehun membalas dengan telak.

 _Skakmat_ , Luhan kalah dan menunduk malu. Tak dipungkiri dia memang menikmatinya tadi. Mengetahui anaenya itu malu Sehun langsung tersenyum menang kemudian merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya.

" A-pa yang kau lakukan ?" Luhan berusaha berontak.

" Diamlah, aku hanya ingin memelukmu. " Ucap Sehun pelan.

Luhan pun diam dan membalas pelukan Sehun serta membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang _nampyeon_ nya itu.

" Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu Luhan." Sehun kini mengecup puncak kepala _anae_ nya itu.

" _Nado_.. _Nado jeongmal saranghae_ _sajangnim_.." Balas Luhan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung kokoh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian tangannya perlahan turun ke perut Luhan. " Semoga saja _baby_ segera hadir di tengah-tengah kita. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi " sahut Sehun pelan.

Luhan terdiam seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. ' Asal kau bahagia, aku pasti akan bahagia.. _Baby_ , segeralah hadir dalam kehidupan _umma_ dan _appa_. Kami menunggumu _chagiya_.' bisik Luhan dalam hati.

" Apakah kita jadi pulang ?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. " Tentu saja. " Ujarnya.

Keduanya pun saling melemparkan senyuman satu sama lain.

 **End**

 **Or**

 **TBC ?**

FF buluk yang udah terlalu lama tertimbun di laptop, ini ff remake yang sebelumnya castnya bukan HunHan. Untuk kelanjutan ff ini tergantung pada respon viewers dan juga mood athornya Hahaha..

Jadi meskipun responnya bagus kalo aku gak mood buat lanjutin, ya ff ini hanya sampai disini saja. *Ditimpuk

Hanya selingan saja, setelah lama tidak post ff. Jadi jangan menanyakan lanjutan ff yang lainnya ya.. Karena ini hanya menghabiskan waktu disela-sela tugas yang tiada hentinya.


End file.
